No One Wants You Here
by TracyCook
Summary: Just a short Rebekoline one-shot I wrote up. Rebekah/Caroline


**No One Wants You Here**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries

Pairing: Caroline/Rebekah

Rating: M

**No One Wants You Here**

Rebekah approached Elena before class began. She was sitting in the classroom with Stefan and Caroline, they all appeared to be chatting and laughing about something of common interest. Although she did not show it, the original vampire was extremely nervous about inviting them to her ditch-party. She knew that they had every right to hate her; she just hoped that they would forgive her. She wanted to start fresh.

By no means did she truly believe that a party was going to make up for killing Elena and nearly killing Matt. But, she had been angry at the time. She believed that they had killed the only person in the world that had never left her, her brother, and she had acted on that anger irrationally.

After saving Elena and helping her with her transition though, she hoped that would be enough to be forgiven.

Lifting her chin up high, Rebekah feigned confidence as she placed a flyer on top of Elena's desk and looked her in the eyes. She could feel Stefan and Caroline watching her every move. "I wanted to invite you to my party. Actually, I wanted to invite all of you." She offered the other two a smile.

"And why on earth would we go to your party?" Elena asked, her voice shaking with anger and her muscles tensing as she stared up at the woman who had murdered her. The hatred that she felt was intoxicatingly strong.

Caroline furrowed her brow and looked over at her best friend. She understood why she was upset, but Rebekah was trying to apologize. There was no way that they could forgive her yet, but maybe they could start healing old wounds.

"I just thought that it would be a good way to start fresh…" The British vampire spoke softly. "After everything that happened."

"You mean after you killed me?" She growled out.

"Elena—"

"You've got a new address listed on this flyer. Did your brother finally kick you out?" Elena asked, glaring up at the blonde.

"He didn't kick me out, I left." Rebekah's tone evened out. She was growing more and more frustrated with the newborn as the minutes passed. She was attempting to make a gesture, to fix the mistakes that she had made, to show her humanity, and all that Elena could do was be spiteful and say things to intentionally hurt her.

"You left the only person that actually likes you?"

Rebekah's full lips parted slightly and her blue eyes filled with pain and sorrow as she heard the words. She knew that they were true. Klaus was the only one who had never left her, the only one who had ever cared to listen to her speak, the only one who had ever loved her. He was her brother, but now she had ruined that as well. She had destroyed his opportunity to make more hybrids because she had felt like she was nothing to him, and now she was nothing to him.

He had told her that she was no longer his sister.

"Elena, leave her alone. She's just trying to be nice." Caroline spoke up. She could not watch her friend tear down Rebekah any longer. It wasn't right. She obviously already had a guilty conscience; it was pointless to make her feel worse.

"Seriously? You're defending her now? This is the woman who killed your best friend and almost killed your ex-boyfriend, Caroline!"

This silenced Caroline, but when she looked back to Rebekah, the original offered her a grateful smile. She smiled in return. It was such a difficult position to be in. She wanted to support both of them.

"Thank you, Caroline."

"Don't you dare thank her! She's just too nice to see that you haven't changed at all Rebekah. You are still the same sociopathic bitch that you always were." Elena said, standing to her feet and walking toward her. Staring up into her eyes with angry black. She knew that she could only temporarily kill an original without the proper stake, but she didn't mind as long as she got to watch her suffer and die.

"I am trying to change that behavior and start new."

"Well, it's too late to start new here in Mystic Falls Rebekah. You can change your address, but you can't change the way that everyone here sees you. You have hurt us all so many times. None of us are going to ever forgive you. So, I suggest, if you really want to start new, you leave this town and start new somewhere else."

"But, I don't want to leave Mystic Falls. I like it here."

"We don't like you here. Everyone would be happier if you just left."

"That is not true." Rebekah tried to defend herself, but as she thought over all of the people and vampires in Mystic Falls she came to the conclusion that Elena was correct. Even her brother did not want her to stay.

She laughed. "Sure it is! Look around you! Caroline, Stefan, Bonnie, Damon, Matt, even Klaus, no one wants you here."

Caroline watched as Rebekah's beautiful blue eyes filled with tears, threatening to escape and show just how vulnerable the other woman was. Her body was shaking and her full lips were trembling as she stared down into Elena's harsh gaze. She couldn't handle it any longer. She needed to defend Rebekah, someone had to. The poor woman was just trying to fix her mistakes and she was getting told that everyone hated her. Caroline and her may not have gotten along in a lot of instances, and she may have occasionally muttered an 'I hate her', but she had never truly meant it.

"I want you to stay here." Caroline said standing to her feet and approaching Rebekah.

"What did you just say?" Elena asked, staring at her supposed friend with a shocked expression.

"I said that I want her to stay here, Elena. All of us have made mistakes when we were angry or hurt. It is difficult to control. Hell, Stefan over there has killed tons of people, and we aren't supposed to forgive her because the person that she killed happened to be you?" She wondered. "I love you to death, and you know that, but she deserves a chance to fix her mistakes just like everyone else."

"I can't believe that you are taking her side."

"I can't believe that you are being so hateful. This isn't the woman that I am friends with, Elena. You forgive people. You always have. Damon killed your brother and you got past it, Rebekah deserves to be given the same chance to be forgiven."

Rebekah could not believe what she was hearing. Of all the people that she had expected to stand up for her, to tell her to stay in Mystic Falls, she had not expected it to be Caroline.

Silence filled the room as Elena glared over at her friend who was wearing an encouraging look. Finally, she groaned out and threw her hands up in the air. "Fine, whatever, I'll give you a chance and go to your stupid party. Happy now?"

Caroline nodded and smiled brightly.

Rolling her eyes she walked out of the classroom, followed closely by Stefan, leaving Caroline alone in the room with Rebekah.

The British vampire approached Caroline and smiled. "I am most grateful to you for standing up for me, Caroline. I do not know what I have done to earn your trust, but I will show you that I am going to be a better person from this point forward."

Catching Rebekah's blue eyes with her own, she smiled. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

O

Authors Note:

Just a cute little Rebekoline one-shot promt that I got on tumblr. I hope that you all enjoy reading this, and I should be updating my other Rebekoline fics very very soon! :) Please do leave me a review and tell me what you think! Oh, and if anyone has any ideas for a Rebekoline one-shot or multi-chapter fic send them to my inbox or review them and I will consider writing them up. :)

Thank you all for reading! You are all wonderful.

-Tracy Cook


End file.
